


Very Surprising In Many Areas

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TheoBOIsia: why did that necessitate like 20 messages i thought someone was having a heart attack i am at work woman</p><p>Adream: I met my soulmate theodosia i feel like that is extremely important, and, how u say, serious as a heart attack</p><p>TheArtHeaux: i show u a barbie youtube video once </p><p>Adream: i was inspired™</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Surprising In Many Areas

**Author's Note:**

> Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler = TheWholesomeOne  
> Adrienne de Noailles = Adream  
> Theodosia Prevost = TheoBOIsia  
> Dolley Madison = TheArtHeaux

Adream: I

Adream: JUST

Adream: MET

Adream: AND

Adream: TALKED

Adream: WITH

Adream: MY

Adream: SOULMATE

Adream: AND

Adream: TURNS

Adream: OUT

Adream: THAT

Adream: HE

Adream: HAS

Adream: HAD

Adream: A

Adream: CRUSH

Adream: ON

Adream: ME

TheWholesomeOne: omg that’s so great !!!!!!

Adream: Isn’t it !!!

TheoBOIsia: why did that necessitate like 20 messages i thought someone was having a heart attack i am at work woman

Adream: I met my soulmate theodosia i feel like that is extremely important, and, how u say, serious as a heart attack

TheArtHeaux: i show u a barbie youtube video once 

Adream: i was inspired™

TheArtHeaux: don’t do that

Adream: forgive me my life has been changed for the better everything is improved my skin has been cleared my loans are paid i am healthy life is good

TheWholesomeOne: is he cute

Adream: he is so cute omg i didn’t think people this cute existed in real life i do not deserve this beautiful creature

TheoBOIsia: what’s the downside

Adream: i thought u were at work

TheoBOIsia: i will leave this chat so help me god

TheArtHeaux: no u won’t

TheoBOIsia: don’t call me out like that dolley

Adream: but if u must kno his friends are weird

TheArtHeaux: and u know this how?

Adream: they made gilbert add me to their groupchat

TheWholesomeOne: I’m assuming gilbert is your soulmate

Adream: YES !!!! Isn’t is such a beautiful name?

TheoBOIsia: for an old dry accountant maybe, not this mythical creature of beauty u seem to believe he is

Adream: HE IS FRENCH

TheArtHeaux: omg that name is so much better in french

TheWholesomeOne: attractive and french? Boy, did you win the soulmate lottery

Adream: I know !! ! It’s amazing!!!

Adream: and he is so cute because he get’s so excited about everything ? ? like his eyes just light up when he started to talk and he looked so surprised when i talked to him and it was so adorable and then u don’t know it at first looking at this gorgeous man but he has freckles? That comes out when he blushes ???

TheoBOIsia: omg girl u have it bad

TheArtHeaux: by that description i can’t even blame her tho

TheWholesomeOne: tru

TheArtHeaux: okay but what are his friends like

TheoBOIsia: yeahhhh, guys no matter their age always act different when they’re with their bros

TheWholesomeOne: bros being bros

TheArtHeaux: bros

Adream: bros™

TheArtHeaux: yeah that tell us about them

Adream: i didn’t stay very long tbh

TheWholesomeOne: WHY NOT

Adream: bc gil only added me because they wanted him to, and honestly we literally only had one coffee date, so like i’m not sure we’re at the point to be introducing each other to our friends

TheoBOIsia: but ur s o u l m a t e s

TheArtHeaux: do u want me to add him to this chat

TheWholesomeOne: no

TheWholesomeOne: he’s not ready for us

TheoBOIsia: rt

Adream: i see ur point

TheArtHeaux: so you’re happy with this development then?

Adream: YES !!! I’m really excited :-)

TheWholesomeOne: and that’s what’s important <3

TheArtHeaux: ELIZABETH, SINCE YOU’RE SPEAKING UP

TheArtHeaux: ANY UPDATES ON THE COFFEE SHOP MAN

Adream: why do all of our encounters happen in coffee shops

TheoBOIsia: i met aaron in a perfectly respectable manner thank you very much

Adream: Theo, you met aaron because he came over to your house for a dinner party you and your HUSBAND were hosting

TheoBOIsia: …

TheoBOIsia: i don’t think there’s one historical royal love story where something similar didn’t happen, and that’s all i have to hide behind so let me cling to that

TheWholesomeOne: you know my opinions on infidelity, Theo. You know I love you, and I know aaron is much better for you than jacques ever was but I still cannot completely agree with your actions

TheoBOIsia: i know

TheoBOIsia: thank you for being as supportive as you have

TheWholesomeOne: <3

TheoBOIsia: <3

Adream: SO ELIZA, TELL US ABOUT THE BOY

TheWholesomeOne: he’s a full grown man, I’ll have you know

TheWholesomeOne: maybe not size-wise, but definitely age

TheArtHeaux: is he smol

TheWholesomeOne: yes,,,

Adream: I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING

Adream: you get to hear my descriptions of gilbert i want to know about your mysterious coffee shop man

TheWholesomeOne: I don’t really know anything about him. It’s just that, I don’t know, I saw him and my heart kinda skipped a beat, yeah? Like, i just knew he was the one for me

TheoBOIsia: surely you got more for us than that

TheWholesomeOne: I have nothing. He was talking on a phone, and he was writing something down in a notebook someone was holding up for him. He was short, and talked really, really fast. Had a ponytail. Wore a suit. Man he was was also short, though he was dressed in a flannel and jeans. Also in a ponytail, smiling.

Adream: so u got nothing

TheWholesomeOne: basically

TheArtHeaux: i’m disappointed

TheWholesomeOne: I don’t know what you expected. I literally mentioned a cute guy in a coffee shop one time

TheoBOIsia: u don’t feel that sort of connection with any cute guy eliza

Adream: did you catch his name when they called out his order?

TheWholesomeOne: no, wasn’t really paying that much attention

TheArtHeaux: BUT THIS IS THE POTENTIAL LOVE OF YOUR LIFE, ELIZABETH. YOU CAN’T JUST NOT PAY ATTENTION TO THAT SORT OF THING

TheWholesomeOne: idk dolley, the man he was with seemed pretty happy to be existing in his presence

TheoBOIsia: THAT MEANS NOTHING

TheWholesomeOne: BUT IT COULD MEAN ANYTHING

TheArtHeaux: ur the only single one left here eliza, we gotta fix this, and yet you don’t let putting yourself out there. That was an opportunity thrown in your direction and u didn’t take it

TheWholesomeOne: why u gotta be so dramatic

TheoBOIsia: i’ll get angelica on this

TheoBOIsia: she’s good at this sorta thing

TheWholesomeOne: DO NOT DO THAT

Adream: just to remind you all that gilbert and i are not anything official

TheArtHeaux: babe

TheArtHeaux: he’s ur soulmate

TheArtHeaux: and he’s cute and nice, ur going to date, fall in love, get married, and then have 2 and a half kids and a dog

Adream: I

TheArtHeaux: :-)

TheWholesomeOne: @TheArtHeaux speaking of life paths, how’s that thing with you and james going

TheArtHeaux: HE HASN’T PROPOSED YET

TheoBOIsia: why the yet

TheArtHeaux: well 1) he’s in love with me 2) we’re soulmate 3) i found the ring

Adream: !!!!!!!!

TheWholesomeOne: WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE

TheArtHeaux: It’s a silver metal with different colored blue and green stones and it looks kind of mermaid-y and the metal is twisted into a really cool design over the band so it doesn’t look boring but really unique and beautiful and he chose a perfect engagement ring tbh and i’m really proud but i can’t tell him bc he still hasn’t proposed 

TheoBOIsia: from what you’ve told us your marks have blue and green in them, right?

TheArtHeaux: YES !!!!!!!!!!

TheWholesomeOne: omg that’s so cute and adorable and perfect and i just,,, cannot handle this rn

Adream: i can’t say i would have expected that from james tbh

TheArtHeaux: james is very surprising in many areas ;-) ;-) ;-)

TheoBOIsia: he weighs like 100 pounds soaking wet and the top of his head meets my shoulder i’m pretty sure and i blew too hard in his direction he’d fall over

TheArtHeax: ;-) ;-) ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so for the previous segment I messed up with the html a little bit and didn't upload the entire thing, so you might want to go re-read that and check :-)  
> Also, someone told me that Alexander's username contains a slur. I was unaware, and I offer my sincerest apologies to anyone who I have offended with that. In all future segments his username will be different, though I will be making his username change actually something Alexander as a character does rather than going back to change it.
> 
> I really had fun bringing in the ladies!!! I feel like a lot of the time they're not given enough focus in fics, so I'm hoping I can incorporate them more in this series! :-)
> 
> Please feel free to pester me at my tumblr: kookookarli.tumblr.com or my twitter: @theunnamedgod :-)
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
